


where it all began anew

by rythyme (pugglemuggle)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Family Reunions, Gen, Kassandra is Eagle Bearer, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/rythyme
Summary: Kassandra brings Daphnae back to Sparta to meet her family. The introduction is a little rocky, to say the least. But it won't stay that way for long.Or, Kassandra, her family, and her girlfriend bond over food and hunting.
Relationships: Daphnae/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra & Family
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	where it all began anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athersgeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athersgeo/gifts).

> this idea sort of ran away with me haha. i still have a couple edits i wanted to make, but i hope you like it!! :)
> 
> EDIT: added a few more paragraphs at the end n stuff because i can't seem to be satisfied with this story

The sight of the shores of Lakonia on the horizon fills Kassandra with an uncomfortable mix of anticipation and dread.

Below her on the deck, Daphnae meets her eye and frowns. A moment later she climbs up the stairs to join Kassandra on the bridge. 

“You look worried, my love,” Daphnae chides over the sound of the waves and the rowers oars. “This trip is supposed to be fun.”

“And it will be.” Kassandra gives her what she hopes is a reassuring smile, but Daphnae just raises an eyebrow. She sighs. “I am excited for this. Really.”

“You are,” Daphnae agrees, smiling knowingly. She snakes her hand around Kassandra’s waist, pulling herself a little closer. “But…”

“But.” She looks out across the water to where Lakonia rises from the wine-dark sea, the dim outline of Mount Taygetos looming over the rocky valleys below. “There is… a lot of history.”

Daphnae rubs her back. “I’m aware.”

“I can’t promise it will all go smoothly.”

“I know.”

“They can all be…” Kassandra grimaces. “A bit too much.”

Daphnae laughs a little at that, voice soft. “Kassandra. We have faced countless dangers these last year together. We have slain terrible monsters. We have hunted magnificent beasts—”

Kassandra scoffs a laugh. “My brother among them.”

Daphnae steps in front of Kassandra, taking her hands in hers and catching her gaze and smiling. “Compared to those, introducing me to your family will be far less perilous.”

“Well,” Kassandra tilts her head. “You haven’t met them yet.”

Daphnae moves her hands to cup Kassandra’s face now, leaning in close so that her lips are mere inches from Kassandra’s own. “Listen to me. You have nothing to worry about.” She kisses her sweetly. “Everything will be fine.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Daphnae smirks, her eyes like honey in the bright light of the sea and sky. “I always am.”

—

They dock at Gytheion and bid farewell to Barnabas and the rest of the crew. Tomorrow, the Adrestia will sail to Attika, and Barnabas will spend some quality time with his daughter. This week, it has been decided, is a time for family. 

“You look like you’re about to dive into  _ Charybdis _ ,” Barnabas laughs, standing beside her at the dock and wrapping his arm around her shoulder to give her a friendly shake. Kassandra shrugs him off. “Oh, Kassandra. You seemed less tense when your family were actually trying to kill each other.”

“Not funny, Barnabas.”

Barnabas, of course, pays her no mind. “You really are in a foul mood!” he chuckles. He turns back to look at Daphnae, who has gathered their bags and is carrying them off the boat. “Better find something to kill soon, or the ride to Sparta will be a nightmare.”

“We’ll bring down a deer on our way in,” Daphnae says. She hefts a bag higher on her shoulder, giving Kassandra a quick kiss as she steps off the boat. “I’m sure your family would make good use of the meat.”

That was true. Between her and her brothers, they could devour a small farm on a good day.

Before the Adrestia sets sail again, Barnabas wraps her in a strong hug and says, in a tone that leaves no room for argument, “Your family will adore her.”

Kassandra hugs him back. “You’re right.”

“For once, eh?” He grins and slaps her on the back. “Good luck.”

They wave as the ship pulls away from Gytheion—and then she and Daphnae are bound for Sparta.

They do hunt a little on the way, as Daphnae suggested. As Kassandra hops off the horse, softens her footfalls, and draws her bow, her heart begins to slow, and the unease she’d felt on the ship begins to slowly recede. Barnabas was right, Kassandra grudgingly admits. Killing makes her feel better.

She manages to shoot a deer, the arrow piercing straight through the eye. The poor thing is dead before it hits the ground. Daphnae makes quick work of the butchering, leaving behind the unnecessary bits before lashing the carcas to Phobos’ rear. The rest of the ride to Sparta is pleasant.

Still, the thrill of a perfect kill cannot compete with the emotions that wash over her as they arrive at Sparta’s gate.

It’s just like it was a year ago—the wave of bittersweet nostalgia, the painful memories, the good ones. It creeps up within her as they curve around a familiar bend, heightens as they pass a familiar grove of olive trees. When the wall itself appears on the horizon, Mount Taygetos looming above, Kassandra sets her jaw. Even now, when home is a comfort rather than a threat, some part of her will always feel the terror of freefall when she sees that mountain. 

But—now is not the time to dwell. She clenches Phobos’ reigns in tight fists and steers them towards the center of town. Daphnae trails just a few feet behind.

Kassandra hears her brothers before she sees them.

“It’s still dirty.”

“So?”

“You were supposed to wash it yesterday.”

“I did.”

“No, you—” There was a frustrated sound. “Have you never washed a thing in your life?!”

Kassandra turns the corner and there, standing in front of her childhood home, are Stentor and Alexios. Stentor is brandishing an amphora while Alexios glares with his arms folded, wearing an almost childish pout. Kassandra stifles a smile.

“Fighting again, little brothers?” she says, hopping off Phobos. Alexios and Stentor immediately turn to look at her.

“Kassandra,” Stentor says, holding out the amphora for her inspection. “Does this look clean to you?”

“Ignore him—he is making a big deal of nothing,” Alexios snaps. “He should wash it himself if he cares so much.”

Kassandra drops Phobos' reigns and walks a little closer, raising an eyebrow at the amphora. “What happened to your manners?" she asks. "I haven't seen either of you for months and I don't get so much as a hello."

"As though  _ you _ are one to chastise my manners," Stentor says. "You're hardly better than  _ him— _ " He swings the amphora back to point it at Alexios.

"Then maybe Alexios is the reason your manners have gone to shit."

Alexios, for his part, does not seem to mind the insults to his manners. Although Kassandra knows he's been making efforts to unlearn cult teachings and replace them with more valuable life skills, manners have yet to become a priority.

She doesn't exactly blame him. There are more important things than rules and etiquette.

Stentor is right about her lack of authority on manners.

"Come here," she says, gesturing at the amphora. "Let me see that."

Stentor frowns, eyes narrowing a little, but he does as asked. She takes the amphora's other handle and pretends to inspect the bug for a moment. Then she sets it on the ground.

There's a split second where Stentor's eyes widen, and she can tell by the look in his eye that he's realized what she's about to do—but he's not fast enough. In an instant she lunges forward and, wraps her arms around his torso, and lifts him into the air in a bone-crushing hug.

"Put me down!" he yelps in a shrill way that he will probably deny later. Kassandra has no intention of doing any such thing—not quite yet, anyway.

“What, you don’t want a hug?” 

“Kassandra—!”

“Okay, okay. Fine.” She lowers him back to the ground and gives him one more squeeze before freeing him. He stumbles back a couple feet and glares at her.

“I told you to stop doing that.”

She shrugs. “I must have forgotten.”

“ _ Malaka… _ ”

“What’s all this shouting for?” says a voice from inside the house. A moment later, Myrrine appears, holding a small stack of folded cloth. She drops it the moment she sees her, and the next thing she knows, she’s enveloped in her mother’s arms. 

“Kassandra—you’ve been gone too long,” her mother says.

“I know.”

Myrrine pulls back slightly, puts her hand on Kassandra’s cheek. “Visit more.”

“I will.”

“You won’t,” she says fondly. “Adventure calls you a little too loudly, my love.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” Kassandra relents. “But you would know.”

“I would,” Myrrine agrees with a smile.

Nikolaus is behind Myrrine, standing a little away at the threshold of the house and watching. Kassandra meets his eyes over Myrrine’s shoulder, gives her mother another quick hug, and then goes to meet him there. 

“ _ Pater _ ,” she says.

“Kassandra.”

And they embrace, too. It’s more hesitant than her mother’s—and perhaps it will always be—but despite all the history between them, Kassandra does find herself glad to see him. They part quietly, Nikolaus’ hand lingering on her shoulder for a moment before he nods and pulls back.

And finally—

“Alexios,” she says, waving him over. “It’s your turn.”

Alexios uncrosses his arms. “If you try to lift me up—”

“I won’t.” She waves him towards her again. “Get over here.”

As soon as he’s near enough she pulls him into a tight hug. He hugs back—tentative at first, then tighter, and tighter still until his grip matches the intensity of her own. Gods, she’s missed him. It’s been a year since that conversation on the mountain, but sometimes it’s still a little difficult to believe he’s really here.

“It’s good you’re home,” he says softly, quiet enough that only she can hear.

“Thank you,” she murmurs back. “It’s good to be home.”

As they pull apart, there’s a small cough from where she left Phobos. Right—Daphnae. Kassandra thinks once again about manners.

Daphnae is watching her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. Kassandra sighs. Well. Better to get this over with.

“Everyone,” she says. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Daphnae steps to Kassandra’s side, putting her arm around Kassandra’s waist. “I’m Daphnae,” she says. “I’ve heard so much about you all.”

Maybe she didn’t have to worry so much after all. Maybe everything is going to be fine.

—

Everything is not fine.

Within five minutes of everyone stepping inside the house, Stentor makes a pointed comment about Sparta’s conflicts with the Daughters of Artemis.  _ Mater  _ tells him off for that, at least, but Kassandra can tell that it’s bothering him. 

Everyone is a little on edge, after that. Alexios quizzes Daphnae about her combat style while they all help to prepare dinner. Kassandra tries to interject where she can to soften her brother’s single-minded interest, but the alternative is throwing Daphnae back to the rest of her family, and she’s honestly not sure they’ll be much better.

_ Pater _ has been wary. He is always a little awkward when the whole family gets together, but he seems particularly uncomfortable now. When they finally sit down for dinner,  _ Mater  _ is carrying most of the conversation, since Alexios was never very talkative outside of combat-related topics, and Stentor is still pouting too much to be much of a help. It all grates slowly at Kassandra’s nerves. When Myrrine stands to begin clearing the table, Kassandra jumps to help her, following her back to the kitchen.

“They’re making an effort,” Myrrine says diplomatically. Kassandra scoffs.

“They’re acting like she’s a different species,” she replies. “I’m surprised they haven’t tried to check if her blood is still red.”

Myrrine chuckles, stacking the dishes in a bucket of water. “Your father will come around. He was always uneasy when meeting new people.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Kassandra grumbles. “And even if my father comes around, Alexios will take longer, and I’m not sure Stentor ever will.”

“Maybe what you kids need is some time to bond.”

“Bond?”

“A hunting trip,” Myrrine proposes. “A day or two on the hunt would be good for you kids.”

“Daphnae and I just brought in a whole deer. I hardly think we can justify a hunting trip now.”

Myrrine waves her hand dismissively. “Consider the deer gone. I always bring some meat for the priestesses at the temple. I’m sure they’d appreciate the extra supply.”

“But where will we go?” She crosses her arms, leaning back against the wall. “There’s plenty of game near the city, but it’s hardly a trip if we stay close.”

“I heard of a beast terrorizing the locals in northern Arkadia,” Myrrine says. “They say it’s a giant stag with a single horn and eyes like Hades. No one has been able to slay it.

Kassandra is intrigued despite herself. “How many have tried?”

“A dozen or so. At least, that’s what the traveler told me.”

“A hunting trip in northern Arkadia…” Kassandra muses. It’s not a bad idea, and her mother always did seem to know just the right thing to do or say to make them get along. If she thought a hunting trip would work, then Kassandra probably ought to listen to her.

“Okay,” she says finally. “We’ll give it a shot.”

—

Kassandra wakes at dawn to an empty bed and the sound of quiet voices murmuring outside.

The empty bed is not all that unusual—Daphnae is even more of an early riser than Kassandra is, and she has grown used to waking to see Daphnae sharpening her dagger, or preparing breakfast, or oiling her bow. Still, Kassandra is curious about the voices. It’s not just Daphnae’s she hears.

Kassandra dresses and pads across the stone floor of the courtyard to the front door. It’s cracked ajar, and through the opening she can smell the smoke of burning kindling. She hesitates a moment, standing at the threshold and peering outside.

Daphnae is standing over the spit, roasting the last of the deer shank over the fire. Beside her stands Nikolaus.

“It’s ready to turn,” Daphnae murmurs. Nikolaus grunts in agreement.

It’s not at all the scene Kassandra expected to wake up to. Her father and her girlfriend are  _ talking  _ and  _ cooking together _ , as though this is something normal. It leaves her feeling a little wrong-footed.

She’s trying to decide whether to interrupt them or leave when Daphnae notices her. It must be the hunter instinct. Daphnae straightens, then tilts her head and says, “Good morning, Kassandra.”

Kassandra steps through the doorway a little sheepishly as her father turns to look at her. “Good morning,” she answers. She eyes the meat on the spit, then adds, “I didn’t really expect you two to be out here so early.”

Daphnae shrugs and adds some wood to the fire. “It seems that Nikolaus and I are both early risers. We have more in common than we thought.”

_ What the fuck does that mean?  _ Kassandra wants to ask. For once, she holds her tongue. 

“I should check that your horses are fed before your hunting trip,” Nikolaus says after a beat of silence. He passes Kassandra on the way into the house again, puts a hand on her shoulder, and then leaves.

Kassandra lasts about half a minute.

“So,” she begins, crouching next to Daphnae by the spit. “What did you two talk about?”

Daphnae sighs. “He’s not a very talkative man.”

“True.”

“Our conversation was mostly about cooking venison.”

“But…”

Daphnae purses her lips. “We did talk briefly about duty.”

“Duty?”

“Duty and faith. Responsibility. Family. That sort of thing.”

“Right…” 

“There’s a look on your face,” Daphnae says. “Are you upset that your father and I talked?”

“No, it’s not like that.” She frowns, watching the fire flicker in the early morning breeze. “I guess I just didn’t expect you two to get along very well.”

“Well…” Daphnae straightens, reaching out her hand to pull Kassandra up with her. “Nikolaus was right. He and I do have more in common than we thought.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Apparently, Kassandra can only hold her tongue for so long. It’s a work in progress.

“When we first met,” Daphnae says, her voice unexpectedly soft, “my beliefs were very destructive—both to me and to the people I cared about.”

Kassandra lets out a slow breath and murmurs, “What my father did to me and Alexios is very different.”

“I know. You were children.” Daphnae cups Kassandra’s face in her hand. “You didn’t deserve what happened to you.”

Kassandra frowns. “And you didn’t deserve to die by my hand.”

“Yes. You showed me that,” Daphnae says. “There was a time I believed otherwise. I might have done much worse in the name of my beliefs if you hadn’t found me.”

“Then I’m glad I found you,” Kassandra says, and kisses her.

—

The sun has climbed out of the mountains’ shadow by the time they’re ready to leave for the hunting trip. They might have left earlier, but Alexios—unlike the rest of them—is not an early riser. He was raised with midnight assassinations and stealth missions, not Spartan training or daily morning hunts. Kassandra understands this, but it doesn’t stop her from teasing his sour expression when she finally wakes him up. 

“The sun has been up for a couple hours now, little Alexios,” she laughs. “Is it still too early for you? Should we wait until the sun leaves again?”

“Don’t call me little,” Alexios grumbles. He swings his legs over the woolen bed and winces at the cold stone floor under his bare feet. “I am just as tall as you.”

“But you’ll always be my little brother, little brother.”

He throws a pillow at her. She catches it and throws it back, then leaves him to get ready.

It’s another half hour or so before he emerges from the house, fed and dressed but no less sullen than he was when she last saw him. They load up the horses and say goodbye to Myrryne and Nikolaus.

“We’ll be back by tomorrow at midday,” Kassandra says. 

Her mother smiles and pats Phobos’ neck. “We’ll be expecting you.”

The traveler said that the stag was seen north in Arkadia by a waterfall near Mount Psophis. It will take them most of the day to ride there, assuming they don’t run into any issues. Luckily, Ikaros should give them more than enough of a warning to avoid most unwanted encounters. 

They take a lunch break on the road near Tegea. Stentor takes out the slabs of venison they brought with them and coaxes a fire from some kindling to heat up their meal. Alexios goes to find a place to refill their waterskins. Daphnae ambles away from camp—to forage, to pray, to look at the stream they saw nearby. Kassandra isn't always sure where she goes when she wanders, but it's another thing about Daphnae she's grown used to. She needs her space.

Now she and Stentor sit alone around their little fire. He keeps glancing up at her, brow furrowed, before looking back at the food. She calls him on it after the fourth time.

"What is it?" she asks. "You have something to say. Spit it out."

"It's—nothing."

"If it's nothing, then tell me."

"You'll get angry if I talk about it."

Kassandra straightens. "Now I'll get angry if you don't, too."

He purses his lips and stares back at the fire. "I don't like that she's a Daughter of Artemis."

Hm. Apparently he hadn't gotten over it at dinner like she'd thought he had. 

“You’re right,” Kassandra says. “That did make me angry.”

“You were the one who forced me to say it.”

“And you’re the one who has a problem with the woman I love.”

“I don’t have a problem with her,” Stentor insists. “I just— I have a problem with her people.”

“Sparta made peace with the Daughters of Artemis months ago.”

“I know. But that hasn’t changed how I feel.”

“Then it sounds like you do have a problem with her, after all.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how did you mean it?”

“Her people have killed my men,” Stentor says, voice rising. “And I have killed her sisters in battle. Breaking bread with her now feels—wrong. Like I am betraying my people.”

Kassandra sighs and forces back the frustration coiling in her chest. "I understand," she says, "but what do you think happens after wars are won? How will you treat an Athenian when Sparta defeats them?"

Stentor opens his mouth, then closes it, his brows drawn. He's never known a world that wasn't at war, she realizes. He may not have considered what peace would mean for a warrior like him.

"One day, you will break bread with enemies," Kassandra says. "That is what peace means. Just because you are on two different sides of a war does not mean you will stay enemies forever.”

“What about the Cult?” Stentor says. “I haven’t seen you breaking bread with any cultists lately.”

“That’s because the Cult is full of honorless scum,” Kassandra says on reflex. Stentor raises an eyebrow and glances back to where Alexios left to get water.

“Alexios doesn’t count.”

“Why not?”

“The Cult bent his mind to their will. And he’s family.”

“Then what are you trying to say?”

“What I mean,” she says, “is that there is no shame in making peace with enemies you  _ respect _ . Her people are strong and disciplined warriors, just like us Spartans. The Daughters of Artemis are not savages—they fight with honor. Even though this war has put you at odds with them in the past, you have much more in common than you might think. You don’t betray anyone’s memory when you choose peace.”

Stentor stares at the fire, then looks down at his hands. Finally, he says, “I understand.”

Kassandra pats his shoulder. “Good.”

“But I think it will take me time to accept it.”

“I understand.”

He nods again. They lapse into a comfortable silence and soon, Alexios returns with the water. Daphnae arrives not long after, some greens and garnishes in hand. They eat quickly and return to their horses. They still have a lot of ground to cover, and it would be best to find the beast before nightfall.

As they ride further into Arkadia, the scenery becomes more pastoral. Forests give way to fields of grapes or grain, and they pass by fewer soldiers and more farmers. They ask a couple of them about the deer they're hunting, and they all say the same thing: look for the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. 

As they arrive at the edge of Arkadia's Golden Fields, Kassandra is reminded of another hunt she pursued here over a year ago. 

"Kalisto the Bear," says Daphnae. "The Daughters still have her pelt."

"She was a fearsome beast," Kassandra adds. "I hope our deer puts up less of a fight. I'd rather not kill it in the dark."

When they reach the end of the fields, the forest returns, and Mount Psophis towers above them. Through Ikaros's sharp gaze she can see the waterfall that shimmers off the mountainside like a silk scarf draped over a statue. The pool below glimmers in the fading afternoon sun, and at its bank—

“There.” Kassandra points ahead to the distant banks of the pool. “I see it. It’s… It’s massive.”

The beast is easily one of the largest stags she’s ever seen, rivaling even the Hind of Keryneia. Unlike the Hind, its body seems almost skeletal, skin is pulled taut over its frame and its face so sunken that Kassandra feels more like she’s looking at its skull than its head. Most striking, however, is its antlers—or rather, its  _ antler.  _ A single, giant horn protrudes from the center of its head like a many-pronged spear, branching into a multitude of dagger-sharp points. 

“We’ll need to be careful,” she says, returning from the sky to her own human sight. “The stories we heard did not exaggerate.”

They settle on a plan: Kassandra will draw the beast’s attention from the front while the others approach from the sides to deal as much damage as possible in the initial attack. After that, they will continue to attack until they can take the stag down.

The sun is low over the mountains when they finally get into position. Kassandra stands at the edge of the forest, looking out towards the water where the stag still grazes. She grasps her spear in one hand and a sword in the other. Then she approaches.

“Hey!” she shouts. The stag lifts its head sharply. “I hope you have a coin for the ferryman.”

The stag widens its stance and lowers its head, its antler poised. When it charges her, she’s ready.

She dodges just before the horn can graze her, stepping to the side and slicing a gash in the beast’s side with her spear as it passes. The stag bellows in pain and rage. It skids to a stop and turns to face her again, stamping its hoof and readying another charge.

That’s when the others begin their attacks. Stentor rushes in with a spear of his own, skewering the stag's ribs. As he withdraws the spear, Alexios leaps in from the opposite side with a dagger that he plants firmly in the beast's underbelly. Then it's Daphnae's turn. Her arrows plunge down from the heavens and into a line down the stag's spine with masterful precision. 

The stag screams. It swings its enormous head from side to side, attempting to scatter its attackers as it staggers backwards to avoid the multiple directions of attack. The damage they've just dealt would have killed a lesser beast many times over. This one still stands, but Kassandra can see it panting. It won't take much more to fell the beast.

If Kassandra had attempted to slay this beast alone, it would have certainly been a challenge. With these three, however, it almost seems like an unfair fight. The stag never stood a chance.

The taste of victory is all she thinks about when she runs forward to land her next blow. She almost doesn’t notice what is happening to Alexios as he remains crouched near the stag’s underbelly.

His blade hit home, but he hasn’t pulled away yet. At first she thinks he’s planning another hit from his position, but as she draws nearer with her own blade raised, she sees the blood pouring down his forearm, his fist clenched around his blade, and the wild look in her eye. That’s when she knows something is wrong.

“Alexios!” she shouts, pulling her blade back at the last minute and diving to the side to avoid being gored by the beast’s horn. “Alexios—can you hear me?”

Alexios doesn’t respond. Instead, he takes another step towards the stag.

“Alexios! Don’t—” she warns, but it’s too late. His blade slashes across the beast’s side in a shallow arc that will do little to take the beast down but more than enough to enrage it. The stag turns its attention to Alexios then, eyes just as wild as Alexios’s, and swings its deadly antler towards his head.

Kassandra doesn’t think. She moves.

She launches herself forward and pulls Alexios to the ground just as the horns sweep above them, grazing Kassandra’s back. The wind leaves her lungs in a rush. Alexios is staring at her uncomprehendingly, his eyes wide and his teeth bared and he’s pushing  _ back _ , trying to shove her off of him. It takes all her strength to keep him down. She doesn’t have time to react to the stag’s next attack.

She feels the stag above them before she can turn around to see it. The stag has reared up on its hind legs, eyes huge with rage, injured belly exposed. Its hooves hover above them, each easily the size of her head. When it comes down, those hooves will crush them, and the horn will be soon to follow. She can see it all play out in her mind’s eye but there’s no  _ time _ , she can’t move both herself and Alexios out of harm’s way before gravity takes hold of the stag’s massive body and brings it crashing down on top of them. All she can do is brace—

A sudden volley of arrows shoot from behind them and bury themselves deep into the stag’s underbelly. The creature staggers back a couple of steps, groaning in pain. Its eyes roll back in its head. The beast lets out one more low scream before it sways sideways and topples to the ground with a crash, its massive head slamming into the earth with a final-sounding  _ crack _ . 

The woods are quiet.

“Alexios,” Kassandra says, Her brother is staring at her, his expression growing more dazed than feral. His grip on her wrists loosens. “Alexios. Come back to me.”

“Kassandra,” he says. “Kassandra, why are you—”

“Are you okay?” she interrupts. “Are you hurt?”

“No.”

She lets out a sigh of relief, her head tilting down to rest her forehead against his. “Good. Good.”

“ _ Kassandra _ ,” Daphnae’s voice shouts several feet behind them, and she’s getting closer. Slowly, Kassandra pushes herself up off the ground and reaches out a hand to help Alexios to his feet. The sharpness has returned to his eyes—thank the gods.

“You scared me,” Kassandra murmurs.

“Didn’t mean to,” Alexios mumbles back. She pulls him into a quick hug.

“I know,” Kassandra replies. “It happens sometimes. It’s not your fault.”

His grip tightens for just a moment, then slackens as he steps out of the embrace.

“Kassandra,” Daphnae says again, closer now, her breath coming fast. “Your back—”

Only then does Kassandra remember where the stag had cut her. The adrenaline has staved off the pain for now, but her back feels wet and sticky, and she knows that this wound is going to need attention at some point.

“I’ll be fine,” she says, because she will be. This wound is not life threatening. “Let’s set up camp and get this monster ready to take back home.”

“You sit down,” Daphnae insists. “I’ll bandage your back.”

Kassandra wants to protest—she heals faster than an average mortal after all—but even she will need something to stop the bleeding. She sits on a nearby stone as Daphnae retrieves ointment and bandages from her pack. Stentor seems content enough to follow her directions, slicing the beast’s throat to confirm the kill. Alexios, however, lingers.

“Daphnae,” he says slowly, as though the name tastes foreign on his tongue. “You’re a good shot.”

Daphnae blinks. “Thank you,” she says, eyeing him carefully. “You’re a good hunter yourself when you aren’t reckless.”

Kassandra freezes, fearing the worst. Criticism is not something Alexios takes very well. Her eyes dart from Daphnae to her brother, poised to jump in should the situation demand it—but to her surprise, it doesn’t. Instead of arguing or lashing out, Alexios shrugs his shoulders and says, “It happens sometimes,” before going to help Stentor with the meat.

Kassandra and Daphnae exchange a look.

“Your brothers are not what I expected,” Daphnae says.

Kassandra grins. “They’re not exactly what I expected, either.”

—

The ride home the next morning takes a little longer than expected, since Kassandra has to keep Phobos’ pace down in order to not jostle her back too heavily. Still, they manage to ride into Sparta around midday, just like she’d told her mother they would. They carry various parts of the stag’s meat on their horses, expertly carved and packaged for transport by Daphnae. Kassandra had even overheard Stentor complimenting Daphnae’s butchering technique, though the comment had come off a little backhanded. Even so, it’s a start.

Her mother greets her with a hug on the road outside their home.

“Did it work?” Myrrine asks. “Did a good hunt settle them all a little?”

Kassandra looks back to where Stentor and Alexios are helping Daphnae unload the meat from the horses. Daphnae is telling them which ropes to untie as she holds the body in place. They actually seem to be doing as she says, which is far from a common occurrence.

“I think it did work,” Kassandra says. “You’re a genius,  _ Mater _ .”

“Leading an island does have some transferable skills, it seems,” Myrrine replies with a smile.

When they eat together again that night, the energy in the room is far more comfortable than it had been only two nights ago. Kassandra listens as Daphnae recounts the story of how they slew the stag while Stentor and Alexios interject their own commentary. She’s pretty sure she even sees her father laugh at one point. Kassandra catches her mother’s eye across the table, and they share a secret smile.

They’ll be okay—not all at once, and not right away, but soon. They are a family. Daphnae is a part of that family now, and with their combined strength and will they can overcome anything. 

They did the impossible once. They can achieve the possible now.


End file.
